Welcome Existence
by Lum the Forever
Summary: Michiru and Haruka have survived many evil nemeses, but can they survive a terrible hate crime directed at Michiru? Warning: a little "not so nice"


welcome excistence Welcome Existence   
By Lum the Forever   
Disclaimer: These characters are not my own. You GeT tHe IdeAA O.K.? ^.~   
Author's Note: If you are offended by Haruka and Michiru being Lesbians you should not read this story. Also, If mature subject manner bothers you or you believe that nothing bad is really out there in the world you should definitely not read this. Love it-J   
  
Everything about this place made Michiru feel completely satisfied with her existence. The fish swam with so much elegance, so much inspiration was held here for her, just for her. Nothing could give her more of an awakening to her life, to her responsibilities, to her love. She felt more at home here it seemed, and she didn't care how much of an effort it took, she always found a way to come here.   
Lately Michiru hadn't been spending time with her love Haruka. It seemed she had been spending more time sleeping with the fishes than with her lover. Metaphorically anyway. Her whole life since the world had become a little safer from evil had suddenly become about her violin and coming here, to her favorite aquarium. Haruka didn't seem to mind too much considering she had been busy trying out race cars in her spare time. But, that was just the way life worked out for the two of them. Sometimes they were busy with lots of things and sometimes they had all the time in the world to spend with each other. Either way it didn't matter to them because they were still everything the other needed. To Michiru she was just as comfortable touching and being with Haruka as she would be with touching herself, and that meant more than anything in the world to her.   
Everyday now she was practicing for a huge concert where she would be the star soloist. She practiced day and night, whether she really had to or not, because it was her passion and nothing made her happier. Except Haruka or course.   
  
Today was the next to last practice that the orchestra would be having together. She was having difficulty getting along with the other musicians in the orchestra ever since an incident she had experienced with one of the other violinist.   
It had occurred a few weeks ago during the first few practices, the man's name was Mishu Yoshi, and he had been pursuing Michiru for quiet some time now. For some reason he could not take the hint that Michiru just wasn't interested. She would tell him "no" in the most polite way possible, but he couldn't get the message. Until one day he asked her why she would not take him up on his offer. She told him that she was with someone and that she was very in love. He asked if the one that she is in love with is the girl that he had seen picking her up from the practices. Michiru was surprised that this guy could tell Haruka was a girl and even more surprised that he had been watching her. She simply told him yes not realizing then the consequences of her reply. Since then she had experienced all forms of verbal abuse from many of the men in the orchestra. Her new nicknames seemed to be "dyke" and "pervert" . She told Haruka about all of this and all she could say in reply was that the men were simply jealous that they couldn't have her. Even if that were the case it was not grounds for such actions toward her! Michiru being the respectable person that she is did nothing in return but glare. She didn't need to defend her love, nothing she was doing was wrong.   
That days practice seemed to be going a little smoother than the others. So far she hadn't gotten any obscenities from her co-stars and she was feeling a little more gitty than usual. Today her and Haruka had decided to make a date with each other to spend a little time being alone and just being themselves. She had wanted to visit one of their favorite cafes and then go home for a little lovin'. After being together for so long it was easier for them to simply plan things like that.   
That night was so much better than many others she had with Haruka. Everything was perfect and Haruka's timing was right on key. Or maybe it was simply because she had been so deprived for so long right before it that made it seem so great. Anything Haruka did to Michiru made Michiru feel so at peace ,so safe, that she wanted to be there in that moment, for as long as she lived. Nothing could ever change that no matter how bad the circumstances.   
  
The next day in the practice hall everyone was extremely tense. They were all so anxious about the concert the next day that, and even Michiru broke a string on her violin. Her friend Himine offered to fix it for her for free, which cheered her up a lot. He seemed to be the last friend she had left in the orchestra and was always kinder to her than he really had to be.   
"Thank you very much Himine, that's very kind of you," she said to him sweetly. Himine's kindness was so much of a relief to Michiru after everything that the other men in the orchestra had been putting her though.   
"Oh it's no problem at all. After all we have to keep our star's violin in good condition right?" He said sincerely with a smile.   
"Himine you flatter me," Michiru giggled.   
"Not at all Michiru-san there is no question about your talent," he told her as he handed her a piece of paper, "here is my address I will have it ready for you tomorrow around four ok?"   
"Great, your so kind, thank you so much"   
"Don't worry about it," Himine said with a little too much enthusiasm it seemed, but Michiru just laughed it off.   
  
The next day Haruka dropped off Michiru at the tall apartment building so she could go run a few errands before returning to pick to her up.   
"Just wait out here for me ok?," Haruka said hurriedly, apparently in a hurry to get somewhere.   
"O.K. I will see you then."   
Himine's apartment was on the sixth floor, but apparently the security for the building as not very good because Michiru did not need to be buzzed into the upper floor. It didn't take long for Himine to open the door after Michiru had rang.   
"Michiru-san come on in," Himine said sweetly.   
"Um, ok........uh is it not ready?," Michiru asked suspiciously.   
"No, no I just thought you might like some tea," he said seeming a little nervous but Michiru simply took it as shyness about a girl coming into his apartment.   
"Well, O.K.," Michiru said, as she headed inside the apartment.   
Already, after her first she could feel a strange disturbance in the sea, she started to turn away but it was too late. Himine grabbed Michiru by the arm and yanked her into the apartment. All in one moment Himine's facial expressions changed form a sweet kind man into a hideous one filled with hatred! What was this acting, was it a joke? A mistake? As Michiru found herself in the apartment surrounded by practically all the men she had been mocked and tortured by over the last few weeks of her life she knew it wasn't. Suddenly she felt so stupid! How could she have been so naive that she couldn't see though Himine's act? There was no time to sit there and think about her misfortunes for all at once the men were advancing on her. Himine still had a grip on Michiru's arm and she quickly flipped herself to face him and kneed him in the groin as hard as she possibly could. He freed her and doubled over stricken with pain.   
She gathered her strength quickly and tried to put herself in a position where she could easily defend herself and get out the door, but even then it was perfectly obvious that any attempt she made to defend herself would feeble. There were just to many of them, even two or three of them could easily override her, but here there five, maybe six men. Two of them came at her at once with the deepest rage in their eyes that seemed to seep into their souls revealing someone far too evil for Michiru to accept. 'Haruka!' she cried inside her head, but the blonde beauty was nowhere to be found now. She was far away with something else on her mind.   
The two men whom Michiru did not recognize by name gripped tightly to Michiru's wrists, leaving a burning sensation on her soft sensitive skin. The first man that Michiru recognized was Mishu Yoshi. The grin across his face showed content beyond reason, and Michiru imagined not even the devil himself could be so happy to see such a horrendous thing.   
"Well it's seems we shall have our date after all Michi my love," he hissed though his insane complexion.   
"Don't you dare utter such a word to me," Michiru spat at him though a voice filled with tears. Anger swept across Yoshi's face and his hand meet with Michiru's soft cheek so hard that Michiru saw stars sparkle before her eyes. At this point Michiru tried desperately to think of any attempt she could make to free herself from this situation. She noticed Himine in the distance behind Yoshi's head.   
"Himine, how could you do this to me?! I thought we were friends," Michiru cried.   
"_Me _be friends with **_you_**. HUFF! Please after the solo I worked so hard for was handed to you like so many wasted hours. You a _woman _and a _pervert!," _he said to her with the hatred of a demon, and suddenly it all made since to Michiru. The sarcasm she could always sense as he complimented her. 'Bastard' she thought. In his hand he held her violin and suddenly without any second thought or hesitation he slammed the instrument over Michiru's head shattering it all over the floor. Michiru began to lose her footing and could no longer look straight. She was help less and this was the end of her resisting.   
One man took a knife out from his belt and proceed to tear Michiru's shirt off of her body revealing her innocent whit bra. He had torn at her flawless skin leaving a trail of blood tracing down her chest. He chopped her bra off without hesitation leaving her completely bare breasted and Michiru begged for the men to reconsider what they were doing but all of them seemed completely confidant tin their decision to rape Michiru.   
One by one the men took their "turn" with Michiru. She could feel her precious place being soiled. A place where before only her beloved Haruka had ventured was now being ripped and burn like a worthless piece of meat. At first Michiru struggled against the men but after so much hurting, after, slowly, she could feel her precious virginity slipping away, she found it was just easier to lay there, dead.   
It seemed it was hours before they ever stopped their little trip of brutality, but they did. Michiru felt dazed and faded after that. She could hardly remember who she was anymore or where she was at that. Vaguely she remember the men picking her up and leaning her against them, walking her somewhere. Oh so mildly she remembered a woman commenting on her being drunk and saying some comment or another. Eventually she had been dropped somewhere. Only to pass out with shock.   
"Ha.......ru....k    
Haruka had waited for almost on hour in front of the apartment building before she finally got out of the car to go look for Michiru. She must have looked for hours, though the halls of the building. Why hadn't she asked for the address from Michiru!? She probably would have never found her at all if it weren't for a cat that mewed at her as she passed though the alley. It had started raining and the most that Haruka could make out of Michiru in the blur was a feminine figure topped off with Aqua marine colored hair. She raced over to the frail object as quickly as she could.   
What she saw left Haruka at a lose for words, it was Michiru all right. She was doubled over, holding herself, most likely trying to keep out the cold. She wasn't awake though, in fact it seemed as though she might have been asleep for hours now. Tears started to stream down Haruka's face as she pick up the bluish mate of hair and saw a badly beaten face covered in blood.   
"Michiru," she managed to get the word out, "MICHIRU!," she scram attempting above anything, to wake the girl, "what have they done to you?!," Haruka whispered in an erie raspy voice purely to herself as she fell over on top of her love. She gathered her in her arms and scram out in a painful cry. Why would anyone do such a thing to her? Why hadn't she been there sooner? She didn't do anything to help Michiru! She couldn't stand it any longer, she began bawling uncontrollably on her lover's back. 'Baka'   
  
Haruka's first reaction after coming out of her trance was to kill the bastards who had done this Michiru, but she thought the better of herself to go to the police first. Besides Michiru was still asleep and couldn't tell her who the criminals were anyway.   
The ambulance came a little quicker than Haruka expected. When they arrived at the hospital the nurse took Michiru into a "testing room" and asked for Haruka to wait in the waiting room. She wanted to say 'no' she wanted to cry 'I will never leave her alone again' but she knew she couldn't do that. Anything the nurses and police did now would be better for Michiru than she would be just sitting there. 'We're gonna get those malicious bastards you just wait' she thought to herself almost a little to hard and insanely.   
After a few hours of whatever testing the people in the hospital finally allowed Michiru visitors. This was the cue for the police to come in and question the victim, but Michiru wasn't waking up. The doctors said this was due to the shock she had experienced. So Haruka waited by Michiru's side for her to awake, telling her stories, singing their favorite songs, hold her hand always, and eventually, after 24 hours, Michiru woke. Haruka was so excited it took awhile for her to remember that she was supposed to inform the police first thing. She didn't bother asking Michiru what had happened because she knew that the whole story would have to be told to the police at any rate, and she didn't want Michiru to have to go though the same pain twice.   
The police were in the room for an extended amount of time before they came out. None of them seemed to be upset about the crime in the least, in fact they were all giving Haruka brutal stares. Haruka wondered what Michiru had told them. That it was her fault?!   
"Officers," she approached them," what happened, what are you going to do about this?," she asked frantically.   
"Nothing," on of the men said dryly. Haruka stopped dead in her tracks.   
"WHAT?!," she scram so loud that many of the people in the hospital turned to look at the scene. The men just kept on their path, ignoring anything that Haruka was doing. She chased one of them down and grabbed him by the arm.   
"Please," she begged, "you have to help her!" The man just pushed her off.   
"I don't have to do anything dyke," he spat, and Haruka was so shocked that she could not even move. She was frozen in place and could hardly form a thought. These were men of the law?! These were men meant to serve and protect the community?!   
As soon as she could collect her senses she dashed directly to Michiru's room. She had to know what had happened, and she had to know why the police wouldn't save her beloved.   
Michiru was hunched over in the bed with a full plate of food directly in front of her. She was completely still, and not even moving to breathe.   
"Michiru," Haruka tried to get her attention, but she just stared down., "Michiru you have to tell me what happened," she pleaded.   
"I....," the girl began oh so quietly Haruka had to put her ear directly under Michiru's mouth to be able to hear her.   
"Please Michiru," Haruka was almost crying by now, "I need to know what happened.":   
"They wouldn't help me," Michiru finally managed to say.   
"Why wouldn't they help you?," Haruka demanded.   
"They said it was my own fault for going into the apartment and..........," her eyes began filling with tears.   
"And what Michi, what!?," she knew she was being to brash, but she had to know.   
"For being a pervert," at this Michiru began to cry heavily in into Haruka's arms. It was all to clear now to Haruka, no one was going to help them, no one cared.   
  
Some time later even after the wounds had healed Michiru was having a hard time coping with what had happened. Haruka had finally managed to get the whole story out of Michiru, even down to the men's names and which apartment it had been. The concert had had Himine play Michiru's solo and the world seemed to keep on turning. It looked as though the men got exactly what they had wanted from Michiru. Yoshi got his fuck, and Himine got his solo. The concert was such a success that in played continuously though out the month, apparently tonight was the last performance though, so at least Michiru wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. Haruka tried to consul Michiru the only way she knew how, with her affections, but Michiru didn't want to be touched she would scream out in pain. Lately, though she had gotten better, and Haruka decided tonight was the night to try to put things back to the way they should to be. Michiru had been acting like vegetable for the past month and Haruka thought she would try and awaken her senses.   
Michiru sat quietly, hugging herself on the edge of the bed. Haruka stood at the doorway to their room for some time before she decided to make her move. She went and sat beside Michiru and Michiru flinched a little.   
"Did I surprise you love?," Haruka asked.   
"No," Michiru replied in a simple monotone voice. So Haruka put her arm around Michiru in a casual way as she usually would. Michiru didn't act as though she minded so Haruka began to put her arm down and around Michiru's waist. It wasn't so much that Michiru didn't jump or move it was simply that she didn't respond. She didn't curl up to Haruka the way she usually did, she just sat there like a rock. So Haruka took some "affirmative action" and caressed Michiru all over. It happened in a flash and Haruka didn't really understand why it had happened but Michiru flew out of Haruka's arms and darted toward the corner of the room.   
"Don't touch me!," she shout out with rage. 'What!,' Haruka thought.   
"Michiru it's just me," Haruka assured her.   
"No," Michiru spat," just don't touch me."   
"Michiru you have to let me in, we can work thought this together," she pleaded with the girl. She headed toward the corner where Michiru was and reached out to touch her shoulder.   
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Michiru was hysterical by now. She slapped Haruka's hand away and began rocking in a fetal position. This was it, this was all that Haruka could handle!   
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS MICHIRU!," she scram out in rage, "WHAT DID THOSE BASTARDS DO TO YOU?!," suddenly Haruka began to pick up things from around the room and throw them against the walls breaking everything into little pieces. She was in a tyrant and Michiru just sat there in her corner rocking. Finally Haruka grabbed the bedside clock and threw as hard as she could at the window. Billions off little shattered pieces of glass flew all over the room, causing a beautiful disarray of kaus. The air around them suctioned showing just how close to the roof of their tall building they lived. The wind swept all around Michiru and her hair whirled around her face. The bits of glass continued to sparkle in the air and Michiru was so hypnotized by it's beauty that she hardly noticed Haruka storm out of the room, and out of the apartment.   
  
Speed, that's what Haruka wanted, to be fast, but this was a different kind of speed. This time she wasn't racing someone else she was racing her dying rage. She wanted to kill those bastards before she could calm down and collect her senses. She knew that they were having their last performance at the hall. She also knew where the musicians left the building. She didn't care if she couldn't get all of the men, it was Yoshi and Himine that she wanted. Haruka let herself loose on her motorcycle, she was going to catch these guys if it was the last thing that she did.   
From where she was parked in the alley she could see everyone who came out of the "musicians only" door. She waited to see when the time was right. Yoshi and Himine came out together all right, with a group of larger people. Haruka knew she would have to call them out to her.   
"Yoshi, Himine, I have business with you," she called out to the men. The group stopped to see who had called to them.   
"Oh not this bitch," Himine said.   
"Let's take care of this once and for all," Yoshi added and a few of the men left the group and headed in Haruka's direction. 'Good,' Haruka thought, she knew that they had to be the men who had rapped Michiru because if they weren't they wouldn't be getting involved. 'Looks like I will be able to take of all of them at once' she snorted to herself.   
"You will be apologizing for what you have done to my lover," she pronounced.   
"Oh is that what you call it," one of the men asked in return.   
It all happened pretty fast, maybe because the men were clumsy or maybe simply because Haruka was filled with so much rage. Haruka could have been easier on them but she felt no mercy. What they had done to Michiru would leave her permanently scared and she wanted to permanently scare them. The first of the men she took care of easily just a few simple swipes of her arms and legs and they were out cold, badly beaten. To her they weren't as important as Yoshi and Himine and she didn't really care to be precise in where she damaged them.   
Yoshi was different, he came charging at Haruka with a kick. Haruka grabbed his leg and whipped him to the ground. As he lay there helpless Haruka grabbed his precious package and began twisting it *hard*. Yoshi scram loudly and Haruka grinned in approval.   
"It seems now I shall have my date with you Yoshi, love," she said in an gruesome tone as she threw his body on top of the others.   
"You bitch, I'll kill you," Himine scram as he charged Haruka fist first out to punch her. Haruka simply placed a hand out in front of her face, catching his fist in her hand. With the other arm she swiped his forearm breaking the bone in two. She then glided her hand down to his wrists and with a simple twist of her hips she had his arm behind his back twisting his shoulder out of it's natural place. She held him there for awhile until he was begging for mercy.   
"What do you say," she asked mockingly.   
"I'm .I'm sorry," he pleaded. She let out a huge laugh.   
"I'd like to see you play the violin again," she mocked as she kicked his body towards the others. Haruka had done her job, the men would never hurt any woman again especially not Michiru. Then she casually picked up the violin case laying next to Himine on the ground. It looked nice and besides Michiru needed a new one.   
  
Haruka entered their apartment quickly and with out any time she already knew something about the place was wrong. To her right she noticed a hand print smeared across the wall in discolored paint. The paint smeared in a trail heading towards their living room. Haruka followed it closely until she reached it's source. So much had happened to the two of them lately but nothing shocked Haruka more than this.   
Michiru lay naked and helpless on the floor covered with brownish black paint from head to toe. Her hair was matted dow to her head in a sticky mold of black and blue. Though out her body there were glimpses of greenish and reddish paint spread and no portion was left blank.   
Beside her was a portrait that Michiru had painted long ago. It was of her as a young innocent child decked out all in in white. Over the painting Michiru had splattered read paint and the girl was now hardly recognizable. Haruka feel to her knees with sorrow. Would nothing bring Michiru back to normal? Haruka crawled over to where Michiru was and gathered the girl in her arms.   
"Michiru," Haruka whispered sweetly," we're gonna get though this, me and you. I don't care if it takes forever, I will have my Michi back."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The sun was so bright and Michiru felt cleansed with it's beauty. She could feel the rays soaking though her and in the distance the sound of the waves brushing back and forth gave her a calm feeling and a craving for a touch. She gently gripped Haruka's hand who sat next to her and turned over to gaze into her eyes. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever until they were interrupted by high pitched sweet voice,   
"Haruka- chan, Michiru-chan come play volleyball with us," Usgai called from the lower beach.   
"That's all right Usagi-chan I think we will stay here for awhile," Haruka called to the girls, and she leaned over to kiss Michiru with as much passion as graciousness. As their lips embraced each others for that time Michiru said a silent prayer for her younger friends. She prayed nothing would happened to them like what happened to her. That they would be safe and as sweet as they are now for as long as they existed.   
  
Dedication: This is going out to my friend Erika who's story I based this off of, and also to Emily just cuz she is my best critic. I love ya.-J 


End file.
